


[Podfic] Recovery

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doctor John, English Accent, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mary is a villain, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Podfic, Scars, Self-Hatred, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Set after the confrontation with Mary, and Sherlock's cardiac arrest, John stays at 221B to aid Sherlock's recovery, forcing them to confront wounds both old and new as they try to heal their damaged relationship.





	[Podfic] Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesignsofserbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesignsofserbia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300310) by [thesignsofserbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesignsofserbia/pseuds/thesignsofserbia). 



> I am an absolute push-over for Doctor John and sick/injured Sherlock. This lovely story pushes all my Sherlock buttons. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Thank you, thesignsofserbia, for permission. I love you a little bit, I think!
> 
> Have a lovely weekend - I'll be back next week with a series of singles. Beyond that is a little more sketchy - I have lots of podfic balls in the air and am perilously close to dropping them all! There may be a short hiatus on the horizon, but I'll do my best to keep stories coming in your ears. As it were. Ahem.

 


End file.
